Tutorials
Here you can find helpful tutorials on setting up and using Crux. We will continue to add more turoials and helpful information as Crux progresses. If you have any suggestions for improvement or new tutorials, you can post them on the Crux thread. 'Setting Up Crux' This is a detailed tutorial on setting up. This tutorial covers everything from creating a new Crux system to creating your own biomes. 'Creating a New Crux System' To create a new Crux system, in Unity go to Windows>Crux>Create>Create New Crux System. This will create a new Crux system for you to use that has no biomes or objects on it using the default settings. 'Creating a New Biome' In order for Crux to work, you will need to create a biome. At least 1 biome, and 1 texture, is required in order for Crux to work properly. To create a new Biome, do the following: # To create a Biome, press the Add New Biome button. # Name your Biome # Press the Add Texture button to add textures that will define your newly created Biome. Assign the textures to each texture you add to the Biome. Note: These textures must each be unique and cannot include duplicates. At least 1 texture is required. However, as many as needed can be used to define your biome. Creating a New Object for your Biome The Object Options allow you to pick which objects spawn for your selected Biome. If the system detects any of the textures form your biome, it will spawn an object accordingly. You can create objects for 3 categories; Wildlife, Creatures, and NPCs. To create a new object, do the following: # Decide which category you'd like to add an object to and press the Add Object button. Once this has been done, you will see a new object has been added. Open it up by pressing the triangle to the left of the name. This will expose all of the object's options. # Name your newly created object. This name will be the name that is used when spawning this object. # Assign an object you'd like spawn to the Object to Spawn slot. This is the object that Crux will be spawning when the proper conditions are met. Setting up your Player's transform The Player Transform is located under the Spawning Options. These allow you to adjust various settings and conditions for spawing and maintaining your objects. These settings are applied globally to all objects. Individual settings can be adjust with the Individual Object Options for each object you've created. 'Standard Player Transform Type' The Standard Player Transform Type is a transform that is manually assigned. This is usually the parent of your player object/controller. Note: Make sure that the transform used moves with your player. To setup your player's transform, do the following: #Go to the Spawning Options and locate the Player Transform Type drop down menu. #Choose the Standard Player Transform Type Crux will be using. The Player Transform Type controls which type of Player Transform Type Crux will use. #Assign your player to the Player Transform Slot. The Player Transform is the transform Crux will use for spawning objects around your player. You need to assign your Player's transform to the Player Transform slot. Note: Crux will be disabled during runtime if no transform is assigned. 'Instantiation Player Transform Type' The Instantiation Player Transform Type should be used if your player is created or instantiated on Start. Crux will automatically delay its Initialize function to ensure the player has been created. To setup your player's transform, do the following: #Go to the Spawning Options and locate the Player Transform Type drop down menu. #Choose the Instantiated Player Transform Type Crux will be using. The Player Transform Type controls which type of Player Transform Type Crux will use. #Type the name of your player in the Player name slot. The Player Name is used, when using the Instantiation Player Transform Type, to find and assign your player to Crux. How to spawn objects in groups By default, Crux does not use groups. However, when enabled, Crux will spawn groups of the same object when having a successful spawn. Groups can add more realism to your games by having herds and packs of AI. The group placement alorithm ensures that your AI are placed naturally and realistically. To enable groups, do the following: *1. Go to the object you'd like to enable groups with and open up its options. * 2. Locate the Enable Group Options and set it to true. When set to true, you will see a new set of options appear, the Min and Max Group. These two values will determine the amount of objects that will spawn. Crux will generate a random amount within these two values. The default setting of 1 to 3 will spawn between 1 and 3 objects during a successful spawn.